


kiss and make up

by stefonzoleskys



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating kinda?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this is really short and tbh i had no idea where to go with it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzoleskys/pseuds/stefonzoleskys
Summary: “What’s the point?” Grantaire croaked, staring up at the moon from the bed of his truck. “I’m already on the verge of flunking out of college, my parents disowned me, and I work a shitty job where my boss couldn’t give less of a damn about me. There’s nothing left.”





	kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> hi big thanks to my pal fay for giving me the prompt <3

“What’s the point?” Grantaire croaked, staring up at the moon from the bed of his truck. “I’m already on the verge of flunking out of college, my parents disowned me, and I work a shitty job where my boss couldn’t give less of a damn about me. There’s nothing left.”

“Nothing left?” Jehan, who had been sitting on the roof of Grantaire’s truck, objected. “What about us, your friends? What about Enjolras?”

Grantaire scoffed at the thought of his ex-lover. “Enjolras made it very clear he never wanted to see me again.”

“So that’s it? You’re going to leave us all just because of a stupid fight?”

“No, Jehan that’s not—it’s more than that, ok?”

“Well?”

“He thinks I cheated on him.”

Silence.

Grantaire continued, “We were at a bar, and I was already pretty drunk, but I went to get us more drinks. This girl started flirting with me, and I just thought she was being friendly y’know? Well before I knew it, her lips were on mine. I pushed her away as soon as it registered, but it was too late.”

“Did you explain what happened?”

“Believe me Jehan, I tried. He wouldn’t listen, you know how he is.” Grantaire hid his face in his hands. “I fucked up. He doesn’t want anything to do with me, and I don’t blame him.”

“So you think running away will solve your problems?”

 

“No, but it can’t hurt to try,” Grantaire muttered.

Jehan placed a hand on Grantaire’s shoulder, staring at him intently. “This is your decision, but please really think about what you’re doing. Maybe if you try talking to him again.”

Grantaire inhaled a steady breath. His mind was going a mile a minute, and he genuinely had no idea what to do next. 

“Fine,” he groaned, “I’ll talk to Enjolras. Not that it will do any good…”

-

The next evening Grantaire stood outside Enjolras’ apartment door, mentally beating himself up trying to find the right words to say. Before he could psych himself out, he knocked on the door, and held a breath.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Enjolras, staring down at disbelief and then anger. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I want to talk,” Grantaire pleaded.

Enjolras didn’t say anything, only stared. “You have 5 minutes,” he muttered, stepping aside to let Grantaire in.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras for the first time in a couple days and his heart ached. Enjolras’ eyes were dark and heavy like he hadn’t slept in days, and his lips were chapped and split from biting them too much. “You look like shit.”

“Is that why you came here?” Enjolras growled. 

“No, I’m sorry that just came out without thinking. I—are you ok?”

“Does it look like I’m fucking okay?” 

“No. I mean—fuck. Listen, Enjolras, I’m sorry. For everything. But you have to listen to me—”

“I’m done listening to you!”

“Enjolras, please.”

“I loved you with all my heart, and what do you do to repay me? You go off kissing some chick at a bar!”

“That’s not what happened!” Graintaire snapped. “She kissed me and I pushed her away. If you would just fucking listen to me for once you would know that! I fucking love you Apollo, why would you think I would throw that away?” His throat was hoarse, and tears streamed down his eyes. 

“R, I—”

“Forget it, I’m leaving.” Grantaire started to exit, but was caught by a hand gripping his arm.

“Is that really what happened?”

Grantaire didn’t respond, he only looked into Enjolras’ eyes with defeat. Enjolras pulled him close and cupped Grantaire’s face in his hands.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”

“It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not fine. I should have trusted you. I should have—I’m sorry.”

Grantaire lifted himself onto his toes and kissed Enjolras, pulling him closer. “I forgive you.”


End file.
